Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Dracula
by BumperSticker
Summary: Something strange happens to the chipmunks one day when they are walking home from school. now Simon is getting very pale, and his skin is ice cold! who will be able to help him? his long-time crush jeanette? or can he trust his brothers? rated T.
1. A Pile of Ashes

AN: heyy everyone

**AN: heyy everyone! Bumper Sticker is back!! I'm having huge writers block for my first story 'The Warriors: Travel Through Time'. So I'm sorry for any of you who are waiting for updates. While I was trying to think up more ideas for that story, a sudden thought struck me, why hasn't there been an 'Alvin and the Chipmunks meet Dracula, or the Mummy'? I mean The Wolf man and Frankenstein aren't the only famous Hollywood monsters. Also Simon's vampire behavior will be most of the Twilight- vampire style. Referring to the famous best-seller series Twilight by Stephanie Meyer. Since something happened to both Theodore and Alvin in those two movies, I decided to write a Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Dracula, and it's going to be centered around Simon. Also a good excuse to write about him because he is my favorite Chipmunk, hence why my name used to be Simonismymunk. Anyway, enough of my blah-blahing, on with the fic!**

**Disclaimer: Alvin and the Chipmunks © Ross Bagdasarian, Jr.**

O O O

Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Dracula

Ch.1: A Pile of Ashes

"ohh! Simon how much longer do we have to wait! Dave's going to be worried…" Theodore complained for the fifth-billionth time. Simon rolled his eyes and adjusted the strap of his book bag on his shoulder. He reached his arm out and checked his silver digital watch.

"Alvin's detention started after school at 2:35…it's been half an hour Theo, he should be out any second. We'll call Dave using the phone in the head office, he'll understand. This isn't the first time we've had to wait for Alvin to finish detention" Simon explained to Theodore _again_. Theodore pouted and sighed deeply. They leaned against the pink stone walls of the school building. Everybody had already gone home so the only sounds the two youngest brothers could hear was the chirping of birds and Theodore's stomach grumbling. Simon patted Theodore's head lightly in reassurance. Suddenly the front doors of the school slammed open and Alvin trudged out angrily.

"Who does she think she is!! Keeping me after school because of a silly spit ball, I mean really! I wasn't that bad! I barely even hit her!" Alvin shouted grumbling under his breath between yells. Simon glared at his older brother.

"You know she wouldn't keep you after class if you didn't spit it at her in the first place!" Simon argued, falling into step beside his brother. Theodore ran up on Alvin's other side.

"ya well her class is so boring the flies are falling asleep on the windowsills!" Alvin grumbled back.

"No…the flies are dead" Simon replied.

"Exactly! That's how boring it is!" Alvin shot back. Simon decided to drop the subject. His brother was not easy to reason with so why bother pushing it? The three chipmunks walked down to the sidewalk in the direction of their street, they were silent for a while. That's only until they saw a cute girl with red curly hair walk by. Alvin turned his head and followed her with wide eyes. Theodore grinned really wide.

"Hey Alvin! It's your Girlfriend! Vanessa!" Theodore giggled as she walked by. Alvin turned bright red and glared at Theodore.

"She is not my girlfriend!" Alvin argued. The girl smiled back at Alvin. Alvin blushed even deeper red.

"Go over and kiss her!" Theodore encouraged. Alvin shook his head. Theodore smiled wider.

"Oh Vanessa! C'mere, Alvin has something for you!" Theodore called. Simon held back a giggle as the girl turned around after hearing her name be called.

"Shut up Theodore!" Alvin snapped. Theodore's pupils shrunk to pin points.

"Alvin! You said the 'S' word!" Theodore gasped horrified. Alvin ignored him though. He quickly turned around and trudged forward ignoring the red-headed Vanessa who shrugged and continued walking away. Simon grinned as Alvin's running shoes pounded against the pavement of the white sidewalk.

"_Alvin and Vanessa sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G,"_ Simon sang, waving his finger to the beat. Theodore giggled and joined in.

"Be quite!" Alvin snapped.

"_First Comes Love, Then Comes Marriage" _Theodore sang.

"Then comes death! I meant it guys!" Alvin snapped quickly trying to cover Theodore's mouth.

"_Then comes Alvin with a Baby Carriage!" _Simon finished. He and Theodore exploded into a fit of giggles after and Alvin scowled at them. Simon wiped some tears from his eyes as he ceased his giggles. Simon and Theodore silently reminisced as the three walked past the old town stores on their way home. Suddenly they walked past a long dark alley that none of the Chipmunks had ever seen before. Alvin stopped and peered down the dark, thin alley. Simon noticed and tugged on Theodore's sweater so he would stop walking. They both stood next to Alvin and peered down the alleyway.

"What it is Alvin?" Theodore asked curiously cocking his head to one side, seeing to reason to stare down a scary, old alleyway. Suddenly Alvin's face brightened.

"Hey! I recognize that street on the other side! This is a shortcut to our house! C'mon lets go!" Alvin said and he took off walking into the shadow of the buildings. Simon's brain buzzed with worry.

"Are you sure Alvin?" Simon asked. Alvin shrugged.

"Sure, this way we don't have to walk longer" Alvin shouted back to them. Simon sighed and followed his brother. Theodore walked silently behind, lightly clutching onto the back of Simon's light blue sweater. Simon glanced up above him. Vines crawled up the sides of the two building on either side of him. A tall metal staircase climbed up from the cracked pavement up to a higher level on the side of one of the buildings. There were cobwebs everywhere and graffiti was sprayed all along the broken brick walls. A lump rose in Simon's throat for some reason, he swallowed it down and ignored the awkward feeling he got in this alley. He kept moving forward, wishing to get out of here. Their runners thumped lightly on the broken pavement of an old sidewalk that had big weed growing between the cracks. A sudden screech filled the alley way and some sort or dark bird flapped down from under the staircase. Theodore yelped and Simon jumped back. Alvin covered his head and yelped as well. The thing flapped noisily around their heads. It sounded sort of like a bat. The leathery wings brushed against the air as it flapped. It swooped down and started grabbing at their hair angrily. It screeched louder. Theodore and Alvin screamed.

"agh! We intruded in its space! It's angry c'mon lets go!" Simon yelled covering his head with his book bag. Pain suddenly shot through his hand and what felt like needles stung into the back of his hand. Caught of guard, Simon bit his lip so hard he started to taste blood in his mouth. The three brothers broke into a run and raced breathlessly frightened out of the alley way on to the other end of the alleyway. The bat did not follow. Alvin and Theodore screamed at the top of their lungs and ran at lightning speed past Simon. They all finally stepped into the bright sunlight and knelt down to catch their breath.

"Holy crap! What was wrong with that stupid animal!? We are never going down that alley again! Whose stupid idea was it to go down their in the first place!?" Alvin gasped between breaths.

"Yours" Simon and Theodore said at the same time. Alvin glared at them, but shrugged it off acting as if he never heard them. They walked the rest of they way home in silence, still catching their breath from their recent excitement. Once home Dave stood tapping his foot anxiously at the door.

"And would you care to tell me _why_ you are so late boys?" Dave said in a warning tone.

"Alvin…detention" Theodore mumbled. Dave rolled his eyes, but his gaze quickly stopped on a red gushing color oozing from Simon's lip. The boys made a beeline for their room up stairs, but Dave quickly caught Simon's arm.

"Simon what happened!? Your lip is bleeding and so is your hand!" Dave said kneeling down and taking a closer look at Simon's hand. Simon had totally forgotten about the pain in his hand and the remembrance made the pain sting more. Simon shrugged.

"uuh I fell on the way home…" Simon said, quickly making up a lie. Simon wasn't usually one to lie but he really didn't feel like explaining the whole bat thing to Dave. Dave led Simon into the kitchen to get a band aid and clean the cuts. Dave raised Simon onto the counter and put his hand under the sink. Once the blood on Simon's hand had been washed off Dave looked worriedly at the wound.

"Oh no…it's swelling, I can barley make out where the cut is..." Dave mumbled. Simon glanced at his hand. It was puffed up quite a bit. He gagged a bit but regained his composure, a young scientist must not be afraid of a silly thing like a swelling wound.

"Maybe you should just put some disinfectant on it and rap it up" Simon suggested. Dave nodded and did what Simon said. Simon absentmindedly took off his bog round blue glasses and rubbed off the dirt on them on his sweater. It was hard because he only had one free hand. But he cleaned them enough to be satisfying. Dave had finished as soon as Simon had finished cleaning his glasses.

"I'll call the doctor though, it looks bad" Dave said. Simon just shrugged and jumped off the counter when Dave was done.

"Thanks Dave, I'll go do my homework now" Simon said politely. His hand stung a bit. The feeling bothered him but he shrugged it off as a normal feeling when you have a wound. Simon climbed the stairs and when he got into his shared bedroom Alvin was already bouncing his soccer ball off of his knee. Theodore was crushing nuts with his walnut crusher and feeding them to his 'Teddy'. Both of their school bags had been thrown on their beds. Simon rolled his eyes and dragged his bookbag ontop of his bed.

"jeez bro! why do you always do homework right after school?" Alvin complained. Simon didn't look at him as he replied.

"Because I'm the only sane one here and I have more responsibility" Simon replied and he took out his books.

"Well excuse me f I'm not the model citizen…" Alvin mumbled. He kicked his ball out of the room and turned on his T.V. He sprawled across his bed on his stomach a flipped through the channels. Simon winced as he put a little bit of weight on his hand, the stinging feeling suddenly felt hot, like it was burning. Simon ignored it the best he could though.

But Simon's hand bugged him all night; it had a really hot burning feeling. Dave constantly gave him ice to but on it to sooth the burning, but the ice did nothing but melt on Simon's fur. The burning never ceased and continued all night. By the time it was 8:30 and the boys were ready for bed, Simon's whole arm was burning. Simon writhed in his bed. The burning wouldn't stop. He didn't know what else to do. Alvin and Theodore had already fallen asleep and he couldn't ask Dave for ice because it wouldn't do anything. Simon clutched at his arm and bit his lip; which only reopened the cut on his lip. The whole night Simon tossed and turned while his arm felt like it was burning off. It soon felt so hot his arm went numb. By morning his whole upper body was burning. Dave told his to stay home. Unfortunately it was like this for the next 3 days. Simon's whole body felt like he was on fire and a he was sure by day 3 he was just a pile of ashes. He slowly fell into darkness. He couldn't hear anything or see anything. And if he tried to speak he would only end up screaming till his is voice ran dry. So Simon lay there, while he burned. The only thing her could do was count the seconds as they passed. By the end of day 3 the numbness in his body slightly faltered and he could start to feel his toes again. Slowly as each hour passed, the burning numbness faded and soon his whole lower body was back to normal. He felt hot hands on his forehead.

"He's so cold Dave!" a familiar high voice said worriedly. Simon heard the sound of someone walking on hardwood floor. Suddenly he felt wait push down on his bed.

"Don't worry Theodore, he'll be fine, at least he's not burning up anymore…" Dave's familiar voice replied. What!? Burning feeling gone!? What was he talking about? Simon was still half on fire! At least that's what it felt like.

"He's been getting colder every day…you don't think?" Alvin's voice broke at the end of his sentence; his voice was farther away, but still close. Simon kept his eyes closed, he wanted so badly to talk to them, tell them to do something about the burning, but he would only end up screaming. So he lay still and listened to them.

"Alvin! Don't you even think of it! See he is still breathing!" Dave said quickly. Alvin's voice didn't respond. Suddenly Theodore's breathing faltered. He was very close to Simon's side.

"D-Dave…he isn't breathing…I-I've watched his for the past five minuets!! He didn't take one breath!!" Theodore's voice rang out in panic. What? Simon was still alive, he could hear them, he could slightly feel the sheets underneath him, and he could even smell them. Was he not breathing? Simon couldn't tell…he hadn't thought much about whether he was breathing or not.

Dave's weight moved on the bed and Simon could slightly feel a weight on his chest underneath the burning feeling.

"I don't know Theo…his heart is still beating …though it's beating awfully fast" Dave mumbled against Simon's chest. Simon felt it now, his heart beat. It was beating fast just like Dave had said. The burning was hottest their, right on his heart. As the burning slowly faded it concentrated near his heart.

"I'm going to go call the Doctor again…wait here boys and don't touch Simon" Dave warned. Dave lifted his head and Simon heard him walk across the wood floor and leave the room. Theodore sighed shakily next to Simon. Alvin was still silent, though Simon could hear his shaky breaths. heck Simon could even clearly hear Dave talking on the phone with the doctor as if Dave was right beside him instead of downstairs talking in a whisper on what sounded like the crackling of the kitchen phone. Simon concentrated on Dave's voice. Once Dave was finished he walked out of the kitchen onto what sounded like the carpet on the front room. The rustling of a coat and the quick open and shut of the front door. Simon listened to Dave's shoes walking down the front path until they drifted out of hearing range. Simon's hearing was amazing. He could hear everything. Suddenly the burning had all concentrated over Simon's heart. His heart beat rapidly like the beat of humming bird's wings. It grew louder and louder and the burning feeling concentrated deeper. Suddenly Simon's heart faltered and suddenly stopped. The burning feeling was gone. Simon lay still for a moment.

Then his eyes opened.

O O O

**AN: dun dun dun!! Simon's heart has stopped but he is still alive?? What is happening?? Only people who have read Breaking Dawn, The last book in the Twilight Series, will understand what Simon was going through. For you who haven't read, you will find out!! Ohhhhhh!! READ AND REVIEW!! If you don't review I won't update!!**

**Simon: OMG you killed me didn't you!!**


	2. The Thirst of a Newborn

**AN: heyy, I'm surprised I updated so quickly but the four reviews I got sort of motivated me… I see some of you have some questions about Simon's vampirism, but I'm not gonna answer them cause they will be answered in the fic ;P. so here is the second chapter! Yay!**

**Disclaimer: Alvin and the Chipmunks, the Chipettes, Dave Seville © Ross Bagdasarian, Jr.**

O O O

Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Dracula

Ch.2: The Thirst of a Newborn

Jeanette brushed her purple plastic brush through her thick dark brunette hair. She stared tiredly at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. She was surprised she was even let in the bathroom this early. Brittany, her highly egotistical sister usually hogged it for a good hour. Brittany always had to look her best and according to her "Beauty took time". Jeanette didn't really understand that whole concept. She thought she looked fine and all she needed was 20 minuets to get ready for school, or for the day for that matter. All she had to do was wash her face, brush her teeth, brush and do her hair, and get dressed. Jeanette didn't bother with make-up because she also didn't see the point in it. I mean why try to cover the face you were born with? Why not just live with it.

When Jeanette finished brushing she rapped her hair up in a lose bun and the back of her head with her favorite dark purple ribbon, she tied the end of the strings into a bow and hopped off of the stool she stood on. Though the tallest of her sisters, she was still too short to fully reach the sink and needed to stand on a stool. Jeanette walked out of the room back into her shared bedroom. Brittany, the oldest of the three sisters sat plastered all over her desk trying to get her face close to the mirror so she could concentrate on her make-up. Jeanette rolled her eyes at this.

"Brittany…why do you wear make-up? Your only 10" Jeanette asked in a small voice. Jeanette was rather shy so she always tended to talk in a small voice.

"I may be 10, but I need to build up my image until I'm 13" Brittany answered not tearing her eyes away from her reflection. Jeanette's shoulders dropped. Eleanor, the youngest and most plump sister, was packing up her back pack and filling her sister's with the lunches she had prepared earlier.

"c-mon, we have to go or we'll be late" Eleanor said in her high, crystal sweet voice. Jeanette admired Eleanor's voice, she sounded like wind chimes when she talked, and a flute when she sang. All three girls were very talented singers. It was their favorite thing to do.

Brittany groaned.

"Why do we even have to go to school? What ever happened to free will? We're kids we should be able to live like one…not waste our childhood in drafty old classrooms."

"If we didn't go to school we can't get good jobs…" Eleanor said blandly.

"pfft! Who needs a job!?" Brittany argued pulling away from the mirror and putting away her make-up.

"Brittany, if you didn't have a job, we wouldn't be able to sing. Then you wouldn't have all your fans" Eleanor said, choosing her words in a way Brittany would understand. Brittany's eyes widened.

"Oh my gosh! Your right! What would I be without my fans!? Because you know, being me, I have soooo many adoring fans!" Brittany gasped. Eleanor rolled her eyes. The girls packed their things and made their way out of the house. They said goodbye to their care-taker, Miss. Miller, and walked down the sidewalk they walked down almost every morning. The girls were mostly silent, except for Brittany's usual ravings about cute boys, and what an idiot Alvin is. Jeanette just ignored her and watched her feet walk beneath her.

'_I wonder if Simon will be here today…he's been absent all week…'_Jeanette thought to herself. She had been collecting his homework and dropping it off at his house every day. She'd check up on him but he would always be in the same state…lying completely still and not moving. Brittany always told her he was a waste of Jeanette's time, but Jeanette really liked Simon. He clouded her thoughts for about a third of each day. She worried over him a lot these past few days. Dave still hadn't figured out what was wrong with him.

As the girls walked they came closer to the usual meeting place. They meet up with their friends the Chipmunks at the same corner every day and walked with them the rest of the way to school.

"Oh my gosh it's Simon!" Eleanor breathed in a whisper. At this Jeanette's head shot up and her eyes narrowed on the corner spot. Just as Eleanor had said the three boys were standing their waiting for them. Theodore and Alvin had awkward looks on their faces but Simon stood there in his completely usual way. Except he was very pale, a lot paler than usual. He had slight bags under his eyes as well, like he hadn't slept all night. And his eyes….instead of the warm blue, almost grey shade; they were a light golden color. Jeanette gasped slightly, was he wearing contacts? Because he wasn't wearing his glasses anymore. Brittany's eyes were glued on Simon as well, Eleanor too.

"Wow Simon! You clean up well! Nice contacts!" Brittany said. Simon just glanced at her, his expression didn't change. Brittany leaned into Jeanette and whispered in her ear so Simon couldn't hear.

"Jeez Jean! I'm jealous! I take back what I said about him being a waste of time!" Brittany said and she winked at Jeanette. Jeanette blushed deep rosy red. Simon's face brightened a little when he saw her.

"Jeanette! It's nice to see you again!" Simon said, walking over to her. Jeanette's eyes narrowed.

"uhh yeah…so your feeling better! That's great!" Jeanette said. Simon grinned wide.

"Yup, woke up last night" he said. She smiled weakly. How could he change so much in one night? She saw him after school yesterday and he was still unconscious. Her eyes narrowed on his face, no his eyes. They didn't have their usual warmth…they looked sort of…hungry. Jeanette shook off the feeling though, but Simon noticed it before she could hide it.

"Is something wrong?" Simon asked. Jeanette jumped slightly.

"uhh, no…it's just…uhh the weather right?? The sky is so cloudy right?" Jeanette said quickly. Simon looked up at the sky.

"Yeah…maybe it's gonna rain…" he said boredly. Jeanette breathed in relief at his quick belief in her obvious lie. It was strange though, Simon usually got excited before rain falls, or storms. The six walked silently the rest of the way to school. Brittany tried to start a usual argument with Alvin but he gave her short, monotone one word answers and she finally gave up.

The whole school day was very slow for Jeanette, her head kept swirling around Simon's odd behavior and his dramatic physical change. She could barley focus on her studies. And she became even more worried when, during fourth period, Simon excused himself to go to the bathroom, and never came back. Jeanette's head was clouded in mystery all through until lunch fifth period. Since Simon had left, only five of them sat at the usual lunch table. The boys were quite again and Brittany totally ignored them, though it was obvious she still noticed their odd behavior because she leaned close to Eleanor to whisper.

"Hey do you know what's up with these two downers? I mean you're close to Theodore, did he tell you anything?"

Eleanor just shook her head sadly.

"He's barley said a word to me all day" Eleanor said sounding like she was on the verge of tears. Brittany frowned. She turned angrily to face Alvin, who was sitting across the table from her. He picked at his sandwich with a monotone expression on his face.

"Okay buster! Something's up and I demand you to tell me!" Brittany yelled. Alvin's eyes slowly looked up at her. He bit his lip and put down his sandwich.

"What makes you think I'm gonna tell you?" he said straightening up and folding his arms. Sparked at his sudden change in mood Brittany pressed forward.

"I mean why are you guys so dead today!? And what's with Simon ditching school! Don't even bother trying to lie to me Alvin Seville I'll weasel it out of you eventually." Brittany said dramatically. Alvin grinned.

"Well don't ask me why Simon's become a weirdo! Just go ask him! He's probably sucking the blood from some poor defenseless person!" Alvin said equally as dramatically. Brittany looked at him like he was crazy. Jeanette and Eleanor looked up at him too, appalled by his sudden choice of words. Theodore cringed at Alvin's words.

"What!?" Brittany snapped. Alvin shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"I'm telling you guys! Simon's a blood sucker! A Vampire!" Alvin almost yelled. He stood up on his seat and shaped his hands into claws.

"Are you crazy!?" Brittany snapped, "your accusing Simon of being _Vampire!?_ There is no such thing!" Brittany scoffed. Alvin shook his head rapidly.

"Oh yeah, well you thought there was no such thing as werewolves but what was Mister Talbot? Huh? He was a werewolf! Why can't Simon be a vampire?" Alvin said crossing his arms again. Jeanette sighed; Alvin was being his usual silly self again, accusing random people of being random monsters. At least he wasn't acting like a lifeless corpse like before. He and Brittany were even fighting like normal. The odd thing was that he was accusing _Simon,_ his own _brother_.

"I'm telling you! Vampires are pale right!? Well look how pale Simon has gotten! And have you felt his skin yet! He's freezing! His skin his like and ice cube!" Alvin said in his usual dramatic way. "I'm telling' you guys! Something's up with him! And I'm not gonna rest till I figure it out!" Alvin vowed pointing his finger in the air. Theodore looked up at his older brother.

"Alvin stop it…Simon isn't a monster…he's still…just sick is' all" Theodore said sadly. Eleanor nodded.

"ya Alvin! When will you give up this monster business anyway? Simon isn't a Vampire" Eleanor said, resuming eating her lunch. Theodore nodded at her words.

"ya, give it up, you've been talking about it all day with me when Simon's not around."

Alvin frowned.

"Humph! I'll check my Monster book of Monster facts when I get home then. I was right about Mister Talbot and I'll be right about Simon too!" Alvin scoffed. He sat back down in his seat and picked up his sandwich angrily. Jeanette looked at him curiously, thinking over what Alvin just said and matching it to Simon's looks and behavior. After lunch curiosity got the best of Jeanette and she pulled Alvin back so no one would hear them.

She looked at him intensely.

"Alvin…I think…I think I might believe you…about Simon being…well something else" Jeanette said in her small voice. Alvin's face brightened.

"So you'll help me investigate!?" he asked, happy someone believed him. Jeanette hesitated but nodded once. Alvin punched the air.

"Awesome! Come over after school kay?" Alvin said than ran off toward his locker. Jeanette just stood there, thinking over what she just got herself into. She bit her lip but eventually left toward her locker.

The rest of the school day was just a slow. But Alvin's words kept creeping up in Jeanette's thoughts. She couldn't help it. Was he right? Simon was acting oddly strange, and he looked just like how Alvin described. Jeanette wanted to help Simon, in any way she could. At the end of the day. Jeanette said goodbye to her sisters as they left to go back to their house. Jeanette walked in silence (well she was in silence) with Alvin and Theodore back to their house. Simon still hadn't shown up all day from since he left. Jeanette had all of his homework in her bag so she could give to him when she reached his house. If he was even there. Jeanette looked up into the bright sunlight. She squinted her eyes behind her pink rimmed glasses. Some of her lose brunette curls fell over the rims.

"Hmm, those clouds disappeared pretty fast…" she mumbled to herself.

* * *

When they reached the big, white Seville residence, Alvin and Theodore headed straight up to their rooms after introducing to Dave that Jeanette was over. Dave wasn't really surprised because she had been over after school the past 3 days. Dave was sat at the piano bench with a piece of paper in the easel and a pen behind his ear. He had his head in his hands and was resting his elbows on the piano keys. He could have been writing music all day from what it looked like. But the piece of paper was completely empty, and the cordless phone was right beside him. Jeanette politely said hello and followed the boys up to their room. Once they reached the bedroom, Jeanette saw Simon curled in a ball under his bed sheets, he was quivering violently. She stopped in mid-step in the entrance doorframe. Alvin and Theodore gasped.

"yo Si what's wrong!?" Alvin said frantically running to Simon's bedside. Theodore had done the same and was on the other side of the bed, leaning over to get a better look. Simon lurched up and looked crazily at Alvin.

"W-what are you doing home so early!?" Simon snapped. Jeanette gasped slightly…but not in surprise. In fear. Simon's face looked crazed, and the bags under his eyes had deepened. But not only that, he looked even paler, if that was possible. And his eyes were jet black, nothing like the golden color from this morning.

"What do you mean early? School's over…" Alvin said he looked worriedly at Simon. Theodore stepped back slightly, breathing a little harder from Simon's sudden movement. Simon glanced furiously around the room, his whole body shaking. Until his eyes fell of Jeanette his eyes shrunk to pin points.

"What's she doing here!!" Simon yelled angrily. Alvin stepped back, a glint of fear and confusion in his eyes. Theodore just shrunk into the wall, whimpering slightly. Jeanette stood frozen the doorway. Her lip trembled as she watched her long-time crush. He looked mad some how. His eyes blazed with ferocity and what looked like the same hunger from this morning, but more urgent.

"Dude she's been here everyday since the beginning of the week, I wanted her to come over" Alvin replied angrily, not liking the way Simon was speaking to him. Alvin was the only one who could yell at his brothers, he didn't need Mr. Brains to be yelling back. Simon cringed into the wall. He looked hungrily at Alvin. Alvin looked at his brother like he was a nutcase.

"You shouldn't have come in here…." Simon growled under his breath. He cringed for a moment.

"So….thirsty….ughhh" Simon moaned in pain. But before Alvin could argue. A loud growl ripped through Simon's throat and he lunged for Alvin. Alvin yelped but Simon was too fast and he latched on to Alvin's shoulders. A sudden crazy look ran through Simon's eyes and his jaw flexed. Alvin was frozen in fear and Jeanette and Theodore shrunk back to make themselves seem as small as possible, not believing their eyes.

"Si, Si!! What's wrong with you!! Leggo!!" Alvin yelled trying to push Simon away, but his efforts were meaningless. It was like trying to push a rock. Simon's eyes widened and he gritted his teeth. He ripped his hands off of Alvin's shoulders and ran across the room in a flash. For a second Jeanette saw him crouched by the window, and the next…he was gone. Alvin stood their frozen. He was hyperventilating madly. Jeanette's knees gave out and she landed on the floor with a low whimper. Tears stung at hers eyes. Theodore had already given out and was sobbing against the wall. Alvin stared blankly into space. What was wrong with Simon? Why did he act that way? Why did he suddenly attack Alvin? The Simon they all knew would never have done that…Jeanette was frightened out of her mind. She couldn't think properly and her head was numb in fear. In fact, her whole body felt numb. Suddenly her mind clouded over and darkness filled her eyes. She felt a light thump as her body hit something hard…and then nothing.

She fell into Darkness. Cold, frozen darkness.

O O O

**AN: oooOOOooooo what's gonna happen next what's gonna happen next?? READ AND REVIEW!! Don't review and I won't update!!**

**Alvin: omg……did Simon almost eat me…..?**

**Simon: yuummm Alvin chops…..**

**Alvin: O.O……..**


	3. The Realization

**AN: heyy everybody, I'm back with the third chapter. I'm in a good mood because I figured out an idea for the next one too, and some future ideas that will eventually wind up in the story. ******** yay! So yes one question has been answered, Simon does have super self control. I wanted him to have it just because it wouldn't be very nice writing about him if he didn't. He just needs to feed everyday is all, so it's not as extensive as Bella Cullen's in Breaking Dawn. Simon has to feed at least once everyday to be able to be calm for the rest of the day or night until he needs to do it again. But the other question: if he gets a power or not is still hanging in the air, I'm debating whether I should give him one or not…cause he's already got the self control. Mind you, Bella had two powers instead of just one. Hmmmmmm we'll see I guess.**

O O O

Alvin and the Chipmunks meet Dracula

Ch.3: The Realization

THUMP!

Alvin blinked a few times to get out of his numbed brain. He looked around the room shakily to figure out what had fallen to the ground. His eyes fell on Jeanette's limp body in the doorway. His eyes widened and Theodore gasped when he saw her fall. Alvin quickly mustered up all of his strength to move his frozen limbs over to where she lay. His head was still swimming with all of the questions that had presented themselves after Simon had run off. He could barley think straight. Theodore crawled over quickly to Jeanette's side. When Alvin finally reached her he knelt down and pushed her so she lay on her back instead of on her stomach.

"Jeanette?? Are you okay!?" Alvin said lightly slapping her face. Her eyes lay closed and her pink glasses lay on the floor beside her. they had fallen off of her face when Alvin pushed her over.

"What's wrong with her?" Theodore asked in a shaky voice. It seemed he was still upset about what had just happened. Alvin shook his head a little too fast, he breathed in deep and look at Theodore's tear streaked face.

"Theo, quick make it seem like you weren't crying" Alvin ordered. Theodore looked up at him confused, but still obeyed. He wiped his sleeve over his eyes and tried to get rid of the water on his face. Alvin nodded to himself when he thought Theodore looked presentable.

"Dave!! C-mere somethings wrong with Jeanette!!" Alvin yelled worriedly. He heard the faint sound of Dave's piano bench scooting across the hardwood floor.

"What did you do this time?" Dave yelled up, annoyed. But Alvin could hear him start to climb up the stairs.

"I didn't do anything! She just fell over when we walked in! Now she won't wake up!!" Alvin yelled angrily, why must Dave always accuse him of these simplest things? Dave's footsteps grew quicker.

"What!? What happened!!" Dave yelled up, worried now. Not much longer and his head popped around the entrance of the boys' bedroom. Dave's eyebrows were raised and squished together in worry.

"I didn't do it!" Alvin snapped quickly leaning away from Jeanette's body and raising his arms in surrender. Dave gave him a sarcastic look.

"Why should I believe that?" Dave said matching the look on his face. Alvin raised an eyebrow.

"Hmmm maybe because I'm your favorite and you believe everything I say?" Alvin said grinning to see if Dave bought it. Dave glared at him.

"You're not the favorite Alvin!" Dave said. He knelt down beside Jeanette and propped her head up slightly with his hand.

"suuuure, you just don't realize it yet is' all" Alvin said folding his arms. After a moment of analyzing her features Dave sighed in relief.

"Don't worry, she just fainted. She'll wake up soon enough" Dave said smiling up at both Theodore and Alvin. Alvin and Theodore sighed in relief too.

"Well too bad! She probably fainted because of my unmistakable good looks!" Alvin said dramatically standing back up onto his feet. Theodore rolled his eyes and turned back to Dave.

"Well what should we do with her Dave?" Theodore asked innocently. Dave put his other hand underneath Jeanette's knees and picked her up swiftly, bridal-style.

"Let's just put her on the bed so she's comfortable when she wakes up" Dave replied. He lay her down on Simon's bed, which was the closest to the door. Once Dave pulled the covers up to her chin he stood up straight and glanced around the room.

"Hey…where's Simon? Didn't he come home with you two?" Dave asked, only just realizing the tallest Chipmunk wasn't there. Alvin looked down at the ground, avoiding Dave's gaze. Theodore gulped down some air, trying to hide his sadness.

"U-um he said he had to go into town…umm to buy something. I don't know when he'll be back" Theodore said as truthfully as he could. Dave nodded and patted Theodore on the head.

"Okay then, tell me when he gets home, no phone me on my cell, I have to go down to the studio for a bit. I told them I'd help them with our new song…you know, tune-ups" Dave explained. Both boys nodded. "Do you think you can take care of Jeanette while I'm gone?" Dave asked, they both nodded again. "Okay…call me if you need anything, I might be out for a while" Dave finished. And with that he walked out of their room and down the hall. Theodore sighed a loud, long sigh after Dave left.

"Phew…" he said. Alvin walked over to the side of his own bed. He crawled onto and over to the other side to his bedside table. He leant down and pulled out a massive book half the size of Alvin's own body. Theodore watched him curiously, stealing worried glances over at Jeanette's peaceful form curled under Simon's sheets.

"Okay! Time to start!" Alvin said excitedly. He laid the book open on the floor at the foot of hid bed. Theodore blinked a few times and went over to see what the book was. He gasped once he recognized its contents.

"Alvin! Don't do this! You're just being…well silly!" Theodore scolded in his high, child-like voice. Alvin snorted.

"Oh please Theo, you know it's the only thing we've got! Simon's a Vampire and I'm going to prove it!" Alvin said, thumbing through the pages in the Monster Book of Monster Facts. Theodore pouted angrily.

"Alvin! Simon is not a Vampire!" Theodore tried again to reason with Alvin, Alvin just waved him away.

"Oh please Theodore! Did you **see** the way he acted just now! And it's not like it's impossible, I mean you became a werewolf once right? We just need to figure out how to turn Simon back to normal!" Alvin said, finally reaching the chapter about Vampires and Dracula.

"Well I'm going to be no part of it!" Theodore said crossly, folding his arms and looking the other way, away from Alvin. Alvin eyed Theodore and grinned evilly.

"What if I give you 2 packages of Tutti Frutti?" Alvin said as slyly as he could. Theodore glanced back at Alvin, who was watching him with beady eyes. The offer was very tempting.

"No way! You're not going to trick me over that easily!" Theodore snapped, though inside, he'd wished he'd said yes. Alvin grinned wider.

"3 maybe 4?"

"Deal."

* * *

Jeanette's mind was clouded over in darkness. She felt like she was floating in blackness. The air smelled cold, but was warm all around her. She lay straight but her arms dropped down a little bit. She felt like she was hovering somewhere, and she could tell she was in darkness because no light shined through her eye-lids. Everything was quite except for a voice that whispered in her ear softly every minuet or so. Simon's voice whispered all around her.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry" he whispered. She wanted to open her eyes to see if she could see him, but her body refused it. She breathed in quivering breaths as flashes of her most recent memories swirled around in her already clouded thoughts.

"Simon…." She mumbled to herself in a worried voice that could have only been heard if you listened really closely.

"I'm Sorry…Jeanette, time to wake up" Simon's voice whispered. Jeanette squeezed her eyes closer together. She clenched her small fingers into limp fists.

"Will you go away if I do?" she asked to the empty space around her. her voice echoed through the emptiness. Could Simon even hear her? This was probably all in her head but she asked anyway.

"Maybe…just for a little while….I'm sorry…but you have to wake up now" Simon's voice echoed. Jeanette sighed deeply. Suddenly a huge weight crashed down on her and her eyes shot open and reality dawned upon her. Her breath caught in her lungs and she gasped slightly. The weight that once pushed on her vanished as soon as it came. Her eyes bulged somewhat but she quickly relaxed and looked around the room. Simon's scent wafted around her and she realized she was tucked in his bed. She slowly pushed her self upwards. Her head swirled groggily and she felt like she was almost about to hurl. Jeanette rubbed her temples and groaned slightly at the unwanted disturbance.

Alvin and Theodore looked up at her. They were crouched around something which looked like a book. Both of the young boys' faces lit up when they saw her.

"Jeanette!" Theodore said happily raising from the floor and rushing to her side.

"Finally you're awake!" Alvin said. He was lying down on the floor on his stomach with a pen and pad of paper in front of him. The large book was laid wide open not too far from him.

Jeanette smiled weakly at both of the happy boys.

"H-how long was I out for?" she said in her small voice, though she sounded exhausted. Theodore shrugged.

"Not that long, only about 20 minuets I'd say, Alvin was just exaggerating when he said 'finally'" Theodore explained leaning on the bed. Jeanette nodded and glanced at the clock on Simon's bedside table.

It read 3:20, or was that 3:50? Jeanette winced but the letters were still fuzzed.

"Um, where are my glasses?" she asked moving her arms around like a blind person. She found Theodore's head and began patting it, mapping out the shape of his features in her head. Theodore giggled and grabbed Jeanette's pink glasses from Simon's bedside table. She thanked him and placed them appropriately on her face. The room came back into view again and Jeanette smiled.

"Hey! Now that you're awake you can help us investigate!" Alvin said excitedly holding out the Monster Book of Monster Facts so Jeanette could see. Jeanette blinked a few times then suddenly she remembered why she was here in the first place.

"oh yes!...yes one moment" Jeanette pushed the blue pleated covers off of her lower body and hopped off of Simon's bed. Theodore sat back down in his spot beside the book. Jeanette knelt down beside Alvin and gazed at the words on the pages of the book in front of her. Alvin showed her the pad of paper, which had a list on it scrawled in Alvin's messy writing. Jeanette frowned at the writing but ignored it and read.

"This is a list of things about Simon that relates to the things about Vampires from this book, so far we only have three though." Alvin explained pointing at the three points on the paper. It wrote:

_- is pale_

_- is cold_

_- Attacked me (wants food?)_

Jeanette ripped the piece of paper off of these relate to Vampires" Jeanette said, she couldn't help cringe a little bit at the word 'Vampire'.

"Well, he is really pale obviously, but it says here that_ 'most Vampires become extremely pale and can become as hard as stone'_" Alvin said reading a sentence from the book. Jeanette 'Hmm'd and bit the end of the pen.

"Well he's pale yes, but is he hard as stone?" Jeanette asked to either one of them, it didn't matter who answered. Alvin nodded furiously.

"Heck ya! When he was holden' on to my shoulders I tried shoven' the dude off, seriously it was like trying to move the Statue of Liberty!!" Alvin said dramatically, and loudly. Jeanette scribbled down another point on the list: hard as stone.

"Okay so we have too positive relations, what about his temperature, is he cold?" Jeanette asked again. This time it was Theodore who answered.

"yep…he was really cold when he was unconscious and got colder every day, and this morning I bumped into his arm and he helped me up, his hand was like an ice cube…" Theodore explained sadly. Jeanette nodded and put his words underneath the 'is cold' point. She nodded once.

"Okay, now he attacked you yes? How does that prove he's a vampire?" Jeanette wondered, directing the question to Alvin. Alvin gaped at her.

"Did you see the look in his eyes!!"

"Well yes but-…"

"He was thirstin' for my blood!!"

"That doesn't mean-…"

"He wanted to drink me up right then and there!" Alvin went on. Jeanette glared at him for cutting her off twice in a row.

"Okay Alvin, but how do you know exactly?" Jeanette said. Alvin simply pointed to a small paragraph in the book. Jeanette peered closer to look. It read:

'_Once a person becomes a vampire, within the first couple of years, they are classified as Newborns; Newborns still have the human blood inside them. Since they are new to being vampires, they are not used to feeling the urge to drink blood, so they are crazed and drink blood whenever a morsel walks by. Newborns can't help feeding once they've smelt blood or humans. Newborns will attack just about anybody, even their own (used to be) family. Beware the Newborns!! Bewaaaaarre!!'_

Jeanette cocked her head after she finished reading the paragraph. Alvin was right after all. But something suddenly popped up in Jeanette's head after she re-read the paragraph again.

"Wait, it says that '_Newborns are crazed and drink blood whenever a morsel walks by.' _And that '_Newborns can't help feeding once they've smelt blood or humans'_" Jeanette said mimicking what the book said. Alvin nodded.

"Yeah so what?" he said, not getting the picture Jeanette so clearly laid out for him. She sighed.

"Well don't you think Simon would have just started sucking your blood? I mean he wouldn't have been able to resist it. But instead he ran away from us" Jeanette explained. Theodore and Alvin stared at her for a moment.

"ohhhhhhhh" they said at the same time. Jeanette nodded again; she put a question mark underneath the 'attacked me (wants food?)' point. Jeanette glanced over the list and back at the book.

"So wait, people turn into vampires how again?" she asked scanning the book for an answer.

"If they get bitten by another vampire, apparently if a vampire just bites you and doesn't suck your blood, their venom goes in you and turns you into one" Alvin said glancing at the book for reference. Jeanette nodded.

"So, can you think of a time when this might have happened to Simon?" Jeanette asked both of them. Theodore frowned and Alvin raised an eyebrow. It took a minuet for them to go over their thoughts. Finally Theodore shook his head.

"No… I don't remember anytime when this might have happened…I mean Simon got a cut on his hand and on his lip on Monday after school…but that's it" Theodore said. Alvin's face suddenly brightened and he snapped his fingers.

"That's it! Simon started getting sick, or should I say transforming, on Monday! When he got those cuts!" Alvin said, smiling widely. Jeanette 'hmmm'd again.

"How did he get the cuts?" she asked. Alvin drew a blank for a second.

"I think he said that stupid bat bit him right? Theo?" Alvin said looking at Theodore. Theodore nodded slowly.

"Ya…when I asked him what happened" Theodore mumbled. Jeanette bit on the end of the pencil again.

"But a bat isn't a Vampire…hmmmm" she thought it over. Theodore piped up after a moment of silence.

"Um, but don't Vampires turn into bats or something? At least that's what I thought" Theodore said scratching his head thoughtfully, he reached into a pocket in his sweater and pulled out a package of Tutti Frutti, he opened the rapper and popped the gum into his mouth. Alvin shook his head.

"No, it says in the book that Vampires don't turn into bats and that it's only an old legend" Alvin said. Jeanette scanned over the pages in the Vampire chapter in the Monster Book of Monster Facts. Her face lit up as she read something of use.

"Wait! It says here that '_some Vampires may be blessed with special powers; no Vampire can have the same gift. Only a small number of Vampires have a special power'_…do you think turning into a bat could be a special power? Like just a power the Vampire that bit Simon had?" Jeanette asked the two boys, who read the sentences over her shoulder. Alvin shrugged.

"Maybe…most likely though" he said rubbing his chin. Theodore nodded in agreement. Jeanette flipped through the pages again. He stopped when she saw something she recognized in Simon. It read:

'_As well has being very pale, rock hard, and cold as ice, Vampires all have golden eyes. Their eyes color changes depending on how thirsty the Vampire is. The more golden the eye color, the less thirsty, the blacker the eye color, the more thirsty.'_

Jeanette cringed at the word 'thirsty'. It still bugged her that they were positively proving that Simon was a Vampire; no matter how much in her heart she didn't want to believe it. But the description about the eyes was correct. Simon's eye color had changed. His eyes were golden this morning when he was acting normal, yet jet black later today when they came home and he was acting all crazy. Jeanette told this to the boys and they agreed as she wrote down another proven point on their checklist. She also added the information about his possible cause of transformation in a small box in the corner of the paper. They sat in silence for a moment thinking of more things to write down when suddenly Theodore piped up again.

"Heyy….isn't a Vampire supposed to melt in the sunlight, be afraid of garlic and holy water and stuff? Does the book say anything about that?" Theodore asked leaning over the book to see if he could see anything relating the subject. Alvin skimmed the pages until he found the answer, he just sighed.

"Nope, all myths, except the sunlight thing, apparently they just sparkle or something" Alvin read lazily. Jeanette giggled.

"They _sparkle_? That's…different" she said smiling to herself. Theodore giggled as well.

"Maybe that's why he left school, the sun came back out and he didn't want to sparkle in front of the other kids" Alvin said sarcastically. Jeanette and Theodore laughed harder. What? It was funny, someone randomly starting to sparkle in the sunlight. Jeanette sighed deeply washing away her giggles. She thumbed through the pages searching for anything more when she read something and froze.

The two boys finally ceased giggling noticing a sudden gloom fall over Jeanette's head.

"Jeanette? What's wrong?" Theodore asked putting a worried hand on her shoulder. Jeanette didn't move.

"Read it" she mumbled in a barley audible voice. Theodore just managed to hear her and glanced down at the part in the book she just read.

'_There is no way to change a Vampire back into a human. Only if the Vampire is killed, and it is practically impossible to kill a Vampire… for humans. Vampires can only be killed by Werewolves or other Vampires'_

O O O

**AN: dun dun duuuuuuun-again! HERE IS THE THIRD CHAPTER!! Sorry it took so long for me to update, I know I said I'd post if after I posted my third chapter for '**_**Dear Diary: Is this Love?' **_**but it got too late and I had to go to bed, so voila! I finished it tonight and here it is for you!! I hope you enjoyed it!**

**DON'T REVIEW AND I WON'T UPDATE!! Why? Because reviews let me know people are actually reading, and because it gets me pumped for the next chapters!! Yay!**

**Simon: (is sparkling)**

**Jeanette: Simon…Simon is so dazzling isn't he? (Stares off into space all googley-eyed)**

**Simon: (chuckles) caught like worm on a hook…**


End file.
